


The Graysons' Return: Rewrite

by writer171105



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Famous Wayne Family, Gen, return from the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: One night, exactly 11 years after the death of the Fabulous Flying Graysons, a bright flash of light is seen at the, currently empty, fairgrounds. Once it disappears, 2 people, a man and woman seemingly in their late forties, are left in its place. Who are these mysterious people? And what do they have to do with Richard Grayson?*I own nothing but the plot! *
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & John Grayson, Dick Grayson & Mary Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dargeon_Lissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dargeon_Lissa/gifts).



> This is a rewrite of my original story. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> For Dargeon_Lissa Thank you for your comment. I hope this one is more to what you're looking for

**Prologue:**

11 years after the Flying Graysons' deaths, a bright flash of light illuminated the Gotham Fairgrounds. It lasted about 30 seconds, before disappearing as quickly as it came.

Once it had gone, a man and a woman were left in its place. They seemed to be in their late thirties to early forties and were _completely_ disoriented.

" _What_? Where are we? _John_?" the woman asked, gazing at the man standing beside her.

"I don't know, Mary," he responded, "The last thing I remember is the sound of the cables breaking and plummeting to the ground."

"We should have _died_!" Mary, the woman, exclaimed, "and where's Dick? Where's our little Robin?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romani in italics

**Chapter 1:**

The couple looked around them, wondering in which direction they should walk. They had _no idea_ where they were, although it looked vaguely familiar, something from a distant memory. 

Deciding the most sensible thing to do would be to look for the authorities, they headed in the direction of the city's lights. 

Once within the city, they stumbled through it aimlessly, not sure where they were going. One _could_ say that they were lost. 

Because of this lack of knowledge, they ended up in Gotham's _notorious_ Crime Alley, a _very_ dangerous place. So, naturally, a mugger tried to take a shot at them. 

Mary screamed as the bullet brushed just past her ear, both adults ducking insitinctavely. The mugger then crept up on them, glowering. John pushed his wife behind him in an effort to protect her. The man before them laughed coldly at the feeble gesture, and pointed his pistol in John's face. Looking down the barrel, he saw his life flash before his eyes for the second time. Closing his eyes, he prepared for impact. 

It never came. Instead, the mugger let out a howl of pain as the gun clattered to the ground. John reopened his eyes to see a man in a red helmet standing in the shadows, a gun in his hand. 

"You must be a poor marksman," the helmet quipped, striding towards them and collecting the pistol from the ground, "to let a rubber bullet to dissuade your aim." 

The mugger cowered in his faze, whimpering pathetically. 

" _P-please_ ," he tried, "I _beg_ you, don't kill me!" 

The helmeted man sneered, "I _should_ kill you, seens as though that's what you were going to do to these people here," he gestured to John and Mary, "but Bats doesn't like that, so I'll let you off this time. But if I see you trying such a stint again, you _won't_ be so lucky." 

The mugger whimpered, scurrying away. 

Helmet turned to the Graysons. 

"Are you _insane_?" he asked, "You should know better than to be in Gotham's Crime Alley at _this_ time of night. Actually, scratch that, you shouldn't be in Crime Alley _at all._ "

"We're lost," John explained, "We're looking for the nearest police station." 

The helmet looked them over. 

"Alright," he sighed eventually, "I'll take you there. Ask to speak to Commissioner Gordon, tell them Red Hood sent you. Don't speak to _anyone_ else. Gordon's one of the only uncorrupted cops in this dump." 

**…::-::...**

When they arrived at the station, they did as Red Hood had asked, and were soon ushered into a rather large office. A brown-haired man sat behind the desk; Commissioner Gordon. 

"Please, take a seat, " he said, gesturing to the two chairs before him, "What seems to be the problem?" 

He looked over at the couple seated before him, trying to work out where he had seen them before. 

"We're not _exactly_ sure ourselves," the man explained, "We're not sure how it happened." 

Gordon frowned, "Why don't you start at the beginning, with your names." 

"Mary and John Grayson," the woman replied. 

Jim Gordon nearly tumbled out of his chair in shock. 

**…::-::....**

After explaining to him exactly what had occurred that night, the commissioner gave them _his_ side of the story. Neither group could explain how the Graysons had suddenly returned from the dead, but they both agreed on one thing: there was one person that _definitely_ needed to know. 

**…::-::...**

Richard Grayson was in his Bludhaven apartment when he received the call. 

"Hey, Commish. What's up?" 

"I need you down at the station. Something important cropped up." 

Dick frowned. It was 03:34. What could he be needed for at _that_ time? 

"Alright, I'll be there in 30."

**…::-::...**

31 minutes later, Dick walked through the doors of Gotham P. D. The receptionist looked up at his entrance and gave him a small smile, "The commissioner's in his office. He's expecting you." 

Dick gave a small nod of accent before heading in the right direction. Reaching the door, the 21 year old opened it onto a scene that would change his life. 

Dick nearly toppled over when he saw who else was sitting in the office. They looked _exactly_ like his parents. But, his parents were dead, so it _couldn't_ be _them_ , surely? 

The two older Graysons stared at the young man in the doorway. They hadn't believed it when the commissioner told them that their son was now 21 years old, but seeing him there in the doorway put pay to that. 

Both sets of Graysons stared at each other in shock. 

"Who _are_ you people?" Dick asked. He knew enough shape-shifters to realize that this could be a trick. 

The older Graysons' breaths hitched. Did he not _recognise_ them? 

"They're your parents, Dick." the Commissioner responded, softly. 

Dick shook his head, "My parents are _dead_." 

Dick wasn't going to risk believing them only to relive losing them when he found out that it wasn't _actually_ them. 

"Dick…," Mary tried, softly. 

" _Fine_ ," Dick said in Romani, eying them warily, " _What was the name and breed of my first pet_?" 

His parents stared at him. It wasn't that he didn't recognise them, he just wasn't willing to believe it was them until he had confirmation. 

" _Her name was Zikita_ ," John responded firmly, " _An African Elephant_." 

Dick lost his tense posture and stared at them. Could it _really_ be possible? Could they _really_ be…? 

"Dick," Mary said, tentatively, stepping forwards, "It's alright." 

Carefully, she held her hand out towards him until she was close enough to gently caress his cheek. 

With tears in his eyes, he brought his mother into a tight hug, which his father soon joined. 

He had them back. 

_The Graysons had returned._


End file.
